The invention relates to nickel-based superalloys suitable for monocrystalline solidification, referred to below as monocrystalline superalloys, useful in particular for manufacturing turbine engine blades.
In practice, the blades of turbines made of superalloys are almost always coated with a layer affording protection against the harmful effects of corrosion and oxidation. However, it is important that the resistance of the uncoated material to the environment should be good, in order to avoid an accelerated degradation of the alloy when the coating is damaged during use.
The increase in gas turbine performance goes hand in hand with increases in temperature and in operation period. This evolution requires, in particular, an improvement of the high temperature oxidation resistance of the existing alloys.
An object of the invention is to improve the high temperature oxidation resistance of various nickel-based monocrystalline superalloys by modifications of their chemical composition, while maintaining the same level of creep resistance.